Clouded Love
by HisLovelyLady2442
Summary: With Temari about to get rape, scarred and not sure if he will make it to her in time, what is Shikamaru to do. Feelings forced to be reviled to relive the pain of betrayal. OOC. Don't OWN
1. Chapter 1

With Temari about to get rape, scarred and not sure if he will make it to her in time, what is Shikamaru to do. Feelings forced to be reviled to relive the pain of betrayal. OOC. Major Shikatema. Minor Gaarhina, Saukura, Chojino, Nejiten. I don't own NARUTO. Never Have Never Will

* * *

><p><strong>"Nooooo! Someone help me."<strong> Temari cried!

**"Shut your mouth you dumb bitch." Chikao said as he slapped her across the face **

**again.**

For some reason she could not move all she could do was cry as her boyfriend

forced himself on her and tryed to take her virginity. She hated it, she was a

strong shinobi and here she was being raped by a man she thought loved her.

**"Please stop I am beging you."** she pleaded again but it was useless.

The next thing Temari knew he was frozen in place. She did not know what was

going on.

**"Get your filthy fucking hands off her!"** shouted the one who stopped him.

Her boyfriend was thrown to the side with several kunai holding him in place.

That was when she saw who had saved her, it was Shikamaru.

**"Temari, are u okay."** Shikamaru asked as he walked over to her and picked her

up.

**"Yea i am fine. You stopped him just in time. But um could you cover me up I **

**feel kinda exposed."**

**"O my gosh. I am so sorry I swear i did not even notice till you said **

**something." he said as he took off his jacket and covered her up."**

**"Shika?"**

**"Yea."**

**"Did you kill him?"**

**"No. I should, the bastard. But I think I will leave that pleasure to Garra and **

**Kankaro. I will call them when i get you to the hospital."**

**"No. I don't want to go."**

**"You have to. That ass hole gave slipped you a date rape drug that is why you can't **

**move. Just for the record..."**

**"I know. You told me so."**

* * *

><p>At the hospital<p>

Shikamaru ran into the hospital carrying Temari. He looked around for a minute looking for Sakura or someone else that he trusted. After a minute he saw Sakura and flagged her down. Sakura walked over to them and saw that Temari was only covered with Shikamaru's jacket.

"**What the HELL happen!"** Sakura yelled after looking them both over once.

"**Sakura please stop yelling. You're drawing way to much attention to me and I am not liking it. Just get me to a room so no one else sees me."** Hollered Temari

"**Troublesome"**

Sakura lead them to a room and had Shikamaru lay Temari on the bed.

"**Okay, what happen?"** asked Sakura once again.

"**I was out with my boyfriend Chikao. As we were leaving the club I started to feel funny. He was walking me back to the embassy when I told him that I was not feeling well. So he suggested that we go his house so that I could try relaxing and see if that helped. He did not like the idea of taking me home to my brothers when I was sick after being out drinking. I agreed so then while we were there things got worse. Everything went numb. I was lying on his bed while he was in the other room. After a few minutes he came in. He started taking my clothes off. I was yelling at him to stop. After he got me down to my underclothes, he froze above me that was when Shikamaru came in and stopped him. The next thing I knew he was pinned to the ground with some kunai and that was that. Shikamaru brought me here because of whatever drug that ass whole gave me." **

"**Alright we will take care of her from here. You did a good thing Shikamaru."** said Sakura as she led him to the door.

"**I am going to go call your brothers before I leave that way they know where you are."** Shikamaru said as he was walking away.

"**Shika wait. Ummmm Thank you for saving me."**

"**Don't fret. Hope you feel better, see you around."**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

Shikamaru was laying in his favorite cloud watchin spot when he felt a chakra

that he recognized and feared.

**"What can I do for you today Kazakage-sama?"** He asked as Garra got closer.

**"I wanted to thank you personaly for saving my sister."**

**"There is no need for thanks. I would do anything for her, she just does not **

**know that and please don't tell her that."**

**"I do have one question for you Nara-san. How did you know where she was and **

**what was happening?"**

**"Well that is two questions. The answer to your first question. I saw them **

**together at the bar. To answer your second question, i knew something was up **

**when I saw him drop something in her drink."**

**"Then how come you did not get to her sooner."**

**"I tryed but I was also under the influence of alcohol and a little disoriented. **

**When I followed them out I got a little turned around. If I had not heard her **

**yelling for help, I don't think i would have gotten to her at all."**

**"Thank you again. Have a good day, Nara-san."**

**"You too, Kazakage-sama."**

* * *

><p>Later that day at the Hokage mansion<p>

**"That is an interesting idea Lord Kazekage."** said the hokage after hearing what

the Kazekage had to say.

**" Well Ladie Hokage, people still claim that our treaty is not at all strong let **

**us prove them wrong. Would you not agree Shikaku."** Garra asked as he turned to look at the other man.

Shikaku looked between the Hokage and Kazekage as he thought about everything

they had just discussed.

**"I like the idea. I know Shika loves her. He is scarred to admitt it but he does. **

**I also think it would be good for Temari, she needs now more then ever a strong man that really truly loves her and will respect her."**

As he finished the Hokage looked up **" So it is decided. Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari, are now officially engaged."**

" **and who was going to tell us"** asked Shikamaru as he walked in the door.

The three looked up shocked to see the young man that had just walked into the room

"**sorry to intrude but I was looking for my father and my mom told me he was here. So Temari and I are engaged now. How troublesome. I guess I should go get a ring or something for her."**

"**Shikamaru are you ok with this."** Asked his father.

"**Would it matter Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama have already agreed to it. And besides like you said I do love her. The question is not how I feel about it but how will she feel about it, and if it is ok with you all I would like to be the one to tell her."**

"**That is fine Shikamaru."** Said the Hokage.

* * *

><p>At the Suna Embassy<p>

"**Temari get your butt out here there is someone at the door for you."** Yelled Kankuro.

"**Alright I am coming."** Temari hollered back.

When Temari got to the door she was surprised to see Shikamaru all dressed up with flowers in hand.

"**What are you doing here." **She asked as she looked him over once.

"**I am here to ask a very beautiful woman out on a date. If she will accept I will wait for her to get ready."** Shikamaru said has he handed Temari a small bouquet of desert roses.

"**Well after how cheesie that sounded how could I say no. Come in and sit down, I will be ready in a few minutes. And thank you for the flowers they are my favorite."** Temari replied.

Temari ran upstairs to get ready while Shikamaru went and sat down to wait for her.

"**Nara. Don't hurt her."** Said Kankuro as he walked in and sat with Shikamaru. **"I don't care about what Garra thinks let her decide."**

"**What reason do I have to hurt her, I love her and now I am going to tell her. And I planned on letting her decide. I would never push her into anything that she does not want. All I want is for her to be happy."** Replied Shikamaru.

They both looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Shikamaru's jaw hit the floor when he saw her. She looked absolutely amazing in her white and blue salsa dress.

"**Ready?"** she asked

"**Yea, Lets go. Kankuro I will have her home at a decent time, that is if she wants to be."**

With that Shikamaru took Temari's hand and lead her to a surprise location.


	3. Chapter 3

In the forest

Before going any farther into the forest Shikamaru stopped and looked at Temari.

"**Temari, before we go any farther I need to know: Do you trust me?"** Shikamaru asked holding out his hand. She looked at him a little confused but then she thought about it _**maybe he really wants to surprise me. I guess this time I will just have to have some trust in him.**_

"**Yes Shikamaru, I trust you."** She said as she took his hand without hesitation.

"**Ok. Will you put this on?"** he asked holding out a blindfold.

All she did was drab it and put it on. Shikamaru chuckled at her antics as he took her hand once more and lead her to a clearing. When they walked into the clearing Shikamaru took the blindfold off her. She was instantly blinded again but this time it was with light. Once her eyes adjusted she realized that there were tons of candles lighting the area and a picnic dinner already set in the center of the field.

"**Wow."** Temari said as she looked around her.

"**I take it you like it. I can't take all the credit for tonight. I had help from Ino and Choji, but I can take credit for the idea behind everything."** Shikamaru said with a slight chuckle. **"Come, sit, eat. The food is good I promise Choji is an awesome cook."**

They went and sat down. They talked for hours about everything that they had done throughout the years and found out they had a lot in common, but as the night was coming closer to a close Shikamaru knew that he had to tell her.

"**Temari, um, look there is something that I have to tell you. Well there are two things I have to tell you but one is more important to me anyways. Now let me say everything that I have to before you say anything ok. First off I need you to know that, um, well I love you." **Temari looked about ready to say something but Shikamaru put a finger over her mouth to stop her.** "I asked you to wait till I was done you troublesome woman. I know that you will probably not like what I have to say next but I asked to be the one to tell you. Ok this is it. The Hokage, Kazekage, and my father got together earlier today. They arranged a marriage for us. Now I told them that I was more than willing to go through with it because I do love you. But I would not force you to marry me. I want you to want to be with me that is part of why I did all of this tonight. I wanted to give you a chance to decide if this will go any farther. Ok now I am done."** Shikamaru said as he removed his finger from her mouth.

Temari looked absolutely stunned at everything that he had just said. She, herself was at a loss for words. She knew she had to say something before he took her silence the wrong way; he was already starting to look a little worried. Temari took his hand and smiled at him.

"**Hey crybaby, don't look so worried. I love you too, and as for the marriage I am sure that somehow we would make it work. I know that I want to be with you." **Temari said while looking into his eyes.

Shikamaru was extremely happy. He jumped up and pulled Temari up with him, then he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring that he had picked up earlier today.

"**Marry me Temari; make me that happiest man in Konoha and in Suna."** Shikamaru asked.

"**You're such a dork Shika."** Temari said as she practically tackled him to the floor with a hug. With that Shikamaru sat up and kissed Temari with so much passion.

* * *

><p>Several Months Later<p>

Wedding Day

"**O my gosh. I can't do this what the heck was I thinking."** Temari said as she was pacing around the room.

"**Temari, calm down, please. This is what you want you love him remember"** said Tenten as she tried to get Temari to sit down.

"**Your right Ten. Your right. I got this, this is what I want. I love Shikamaru. I want to be with him."** Said Temari to herself.

"**Temari, are you ready. The Groom and all his grooms men have already lined up and we are just waiting for the bride."** Said Kankuro has he peeked into her room.

Because their father and mother are both dead Kankuro and Garra were going to be giving Temari way. This did not bother Temari at all she was more than happy to have her brothers give her to Shikamaru.

"**Yea Kankuro. Let's get this wedding over with."** Said a very excited Temari.


	4. Chapter 4

The music started. First Sakura walked down, then Ino, followed by Hinata, and lastly was TenTen, the maid of honor. After Tenten, was the flower girl, Kaylie, Hinata and Gaara's daughter.

The music changed and everyone stood up and looked to the doors to watch the bride approach. When the doors opened Temari along with both her brothers started down the aisle. Kankuro was on her right while Garra was on her left. Temari looked up to see Shikamaru looking at her with so much love in his eyes. She wanted to sprint down the aisle to be with him right now. Her brothers both applied some pressure to her arm to prevent her from running.

As they approached the alter Lady Tsunade came forward. She was smiling brightly because she knew this was going to be a marriage that would last a very long time.

"**We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."** At this point Tsunade waited a few minutes even though everyone knew that no one would say anything.

"**Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"** Tsunade asked.

Garra and Kankuro looked at Tsunade and together said **"We, her bothers, do."**

Then Garra lifted her vial, he and Kankuro both kissed her on her cheeks, then Kankuro replaced the vial. Then they turned to Shikamaru and place Temari's hands in Shikamaru's.

Lady Tsunade then turned to Shikamaru and said **"Nara Shikamaru, do you take Sabaku no Temari for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"** Shikamaru looked into Temari's eyes and said **"I do."**

Lady Tsunade then looked at Temari and said to her **"Sabaku no Temari, do you take Nara Shikamaru for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?** Temari looking into Shikamaru's eyes also said **"I do."**

At this point Tenten and Neji took up the micraphones to sing Shikamaru and Temari's song that was picked for this moment.

Tenten:

_(I do swear that I'll aways be there. _

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, _

_for better or worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart.) _

_From this moment life has begun_

Neji:

_From this moment you are the one_

Tenten & Neji:

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on _

Neji:

_From this moment I have been blessed_

Tenten:

_I live only for your happiness_

Neji & Tenten:

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on _

Tenten:

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

Neji:

_I can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

Tenten & Neji:

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you _

Tenten & Neji:

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

Tenten:

_You're the reason I believe in love_

Neji:

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

Tenten & Neji:

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment_

Tenten (Neji)

_I will love you(I will love you) as long as I live_

Tenten &Neji

_From this moment on_

Lady Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and asked him to repeat his vows. Shikamaru looked at Temari, who was trying so hard not to cry, and said **"I Nara Shikamaru take thee Sabaku no Temari to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."**

Lady Tsunade then looked at Temari and asked her to repeat her vows. Temari looked at Shikamaru with tears running down her face, and said **"I Sabaku no Temari take thee Nara Shikamaru to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."**

Lady Tsunade turned to Choji, Shikamaru's best friend and best man, and asked for the ring. Choji handed the ring to Tsunade and she continued with the ceremony. **"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end.**

Lady Tsunade handed the ring to Shikamaru, he took it and said **"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." **While putting it on her finger

Lady Tsunade then turned to Tenten, Temari's best friend even after the Chunin exam and maid of honor. Tenten handed over the ring. **"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." **

She then handed the ring to Temari, she took it and said while placing it on Shikamaru's finger. **"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."**

Ino then came forward and picked up the microphone:

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_Want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_When you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't not how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face-always_

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart-I can still hear_

_A beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way-_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face-always_

_In your eyes_

_(I can still see the look of the one) _

_I can still see the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) _

_I can still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face-always_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_Forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_Morning to your sweet face-always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

Tsunade then stepped forward to close the ceremony.

"**May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Nara Shikamaru and****Sabaku no Temari, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce them husband and wife."**

Tsunade turned to the couple, **"Shikamaru, you may now kiss your bride."**

This is the part that Shikamaru had been waiting for. Shikamaru leaned forward, lifted her vial, then pulled Temari into an extremely passionate kiss. Temari was shocked at the passion that he was showing in front of all their friends and family. As he pulled away he quickly whispered "I love you" against her lips.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nara Shikamaru."** Said Lady Tsunade.

All the guest stood up clapping and hollering cheers for the newly-weds. Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, was bawling her eyes out on her husband's shoulder.

That was that Shikamaru and Temari were now looking forward to their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

Honeymoon Night- Lemon

Temari was looking forward to her honeymoon, but man was she nervous. Tonight was the night that the man that she was head over heels in love with would take her virginity. She figured that she had a right to be kind of nervous.

Shikamaru was not really any better off. He was scarred as hell. He knew that their first time together was going to be difficult but also special. He had not told Temari, but he went and borrowed some of Kakashi's Ica Ica Paradise. He took the time to read parts of them. He really did not want to but he really wanted to make tonight special for her. He could careless how he felt during it, he wanted tonight to be all about her.

"**Shika?"**

"**Yea Temari."**

"**Will you help me with my dress?"**

"**Yea. I will."**

Shikamaru stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"**You know I only asked you to help undo my dre…"** she was silenced by a kiss.

"**It is already undone. Troublesome women."** He said as he pushed her dress down to the floor so she stood in only her white bra and underwear. He picked her up and carried her over to their bed.

"**Temari. I want you so bad right now. I want to be one with you. Will you let me love you tonight."**

"**O Shika. Yes."** That was all he needed.

Shikamaru climbed on top of her and attacked her lips with his. His kiss was full of passion and love for her and only her. Temari was dazed by how much passion was in that one kiss. She soon notice that Shikamaru was still in his tux. She pulled away from the kiss. Shikamaru made a sound of distaste. He was not done kissing her yet.

He soon decided that if she would not let him kiss her lips then he would attack her neck. But she would not allow that either.

"**Temariiii."**

" **Shika you can continue as soon as you get out of that damn suit of yours."** Temari said as she started to unbutton Shikamaru's shirt.

Shikamaru sat up and made quick work of getting out of his clothes. When he got down to her again all he had on were his boxers. He started kissing her again; he started to explore her body with his hands. He started with small circles going all over her belly and back, the circles got bigger. Temari was loving the feel of his hands on her skin. She started to moan. He was going crazy hearing the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. He started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. As he got closer to her pulse point he started sucking hard. Temari moaned louder.

"**Shikaaaa."** She moaned his name.

Shikamaru got a little more daring. He started to rub her breast through her bra.

"**God, that feels so good Shika." **She said as he continue to rub her breast. **"Ahh!"** was all she could get out as Shikamaru pinched her nipples throw her bra.

He slowly reached behind her to undo her bra. With one quick flip her bra was undone. Shikamaru reached up and grabbed hold of her straps. He slowly slid the straps down and revealed her soft breast. He sat up for a minute so he could look at her.

"**You are so beautiful."** He said as he looked down on her. **"Temari if I do anything that you don't want tell me and I will stop okay."**

"**Don't worry this is what I want. I want this to happen between us. I love you."**

"**I love you too."** Shikamaru said has he leaned down to kiss her again.

They were both touching every piece of skin that they could reach. Shikamaru leaned down and started sucking on her right boob. Temari was going crazy. She wanted so much more. She bucked her hips forward and started to grind into Shikamaru's erection. Now it was his turn to go nuts. He quickly grabbed her underwear and took them off her, she did the same with his boxers.

"**Are you ready my Temari?"** Shikamaru asked as he positioned himself at her soaking wet entrance.

"**Yes. O god yes. Take me now Shika, please."**

At that Shikamaru slowly started to enter her. He was overwhelmed by how amazing it felt to be inside her. Temari closed her eyes. It hurt at first because he was stretching her out with his size. Shikamaru felt her barrier.

"**Look at me Temari. Please try to keep your eyes open for me."**

"**I will try Shika."**

Shikamaru pulled out to where his tip was the only part still in her. He looked into her eyes and whisper I love you, before pushing into her fast and hard. Once he was passed her barrier he held absolutely still. He started whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to relax her. She was trying not to cry. The pain was incredible. After a few minutes the pain subsided. Temari started to move her hips to let Shikamaru know that she was ready. He was startled by the sudden movement of the woman under him. He looked at her, she was smiling up at him. That was all he needed.

Shikamaru stared out at a rather slow pace. The both of them were enjoying it but Temari wanted the pace to pick up. She started to buck her hips a little faster trying to get him to move more. Shikamaru took the hint. He picked up his pace.

"**Shika. Harder please."**

"**Anything you want love."**

He started to pound into her harder. He also picked up his pace to a pace that only a ninja could achieve. She was crying out in pleasure. He was holding himself back just a little bit. He did not want to make it so she could not walk the next day.

Temari was going crazy with the pleasure.

"**Shika. I am almost there."**

"**Me too, love. Just a little bit longer. Ahhhh! TEMARI!"**

"**SHIKAMARU!"**

They came together. Shikamaru pushed himself just slightly as to prevent himself from falling on her. Temari and Shikamaru hated the feeling of not being together as one when Shikamaru pulled out of her. He rolled over to lay on her side. Temari rolled closer to him and cuddled up to him. They were both still flying on cloud nine.

Before drifting off to sleep Shikamaru pulled Temari closer to him.

"**I love you, Temari"**

"**I love you too, Shika."**

At that they both drifted off to sleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Shikamaru was wake before Temari, which kind of shocked him; she was always up before him. He did not move too much for fear of waking her, he moved just enough to so that he could see her face. Every time he looked at her he was in awe of her beauty. Slowly he moved around without walking her up. He decided to make her breakfast in bed.

He decided to make her eggs, bacon, and toast. That was one of her favorite meals. When he was done, he carried it to their room. He set the food off to the side, climbed back into bed with Temari, and started to rub his nose all over her neck trying to wake her up.

**"Shikaaa… Stop please I want to sleep."**

**"Come on sleepy. I made you breakfast. It's one of your favorites. Eggs, bacon, and toast. All cooked just the way you like it." **Shikamaru said as he continued rubbing his nose on her neck.

**"Umm… ok I am up now."**

Shikamaru reached for the tray of food that he had brought up for her. He set it in front of her and let her enjoy her meal.

**"I am going to grab a quick shower ok love."**

**"uh hu."** Mumbled Temari as she stuffed her face with the food that her amazing husband had made for her. Before going to the shower, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Temari's head.


End file.
